1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to biological specimen containment devices, and more particularly to a chamber useful for in vitro fertilization cultures.
2. Prior Art
Containment devices for biological specimens often are restricted in their design function. The devices often must not permit light to strike the medium within the container. The device must not have sharp edges which would bind or unintentionally agitate the medium within the container. The device must also often permit the medium to be maintained at a desired precise temperature, and the device must often minimize the exposure of the medium to the atmosphere.
One such containment device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,045 to Masover et al. issued on Jul. 1, 1986. This patent discloses a container shaped like a cylinder, having a screw on cap. The container however, is designed to permit microscopic examination of the medium without opening of the container.
A further biological specimen containment device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,379 to Williams et al. this device however, utilizes a wide-natured opening, which could expose many biological specimens to the atmosphere for too long a period of time, and as such, would not be useful for procedures involving specimens for example, in vitro fertilization processes because of potential atmospheric contamination.
A further biological container is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,865 to Ranoux, wherein a thin walled tube having a rounded lower end and a screw-on cap on its upper end, for containment and fertilization of human ovocytes with minimal CO.sub.2 exposure to the medium.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a biological specimen container which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a biological container which readily permits visual examination of the contents of the container, from the outside thereof.
It is yet a further object of the present invention, to provide a biological specimen container which permits samples to be taken thereof, without the likelihood of damaging the specimen within the container.